


Just like Dylan knew he would

by NoSaneMan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Get Together, Kaner and Toews are dork hockey dads, M/M, Pining, confused hockey boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSaneMan/pseuds/NoSaneMan
Summary: This. This was something Dylan could get used to.Dylan was pressed close to Alex’s side in the locker room as teammates swarmed around giving Brinsky pats on the back and congratulations. He could smell the soap that Alex had used, nowhere near as warm and spicy as the stuff that was sitting in his shower at home, and he saw the drops of water still dripping from his dark hair. The energy was contagious.****Or, the one where Dylan is smitten, Connor McDavid fucks him through it, and Alex needs to figure it out.





	Just like Dylan knew he would

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hockey RPF, so I apologise for everything. 
> 
> This is the product of 2 days of insane writing that just had to happen. No Beta, so if its a disaster I am all to blame. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Dylan and Alex are my ride or die now.

This. This was something Dylan could get used to. 

Dylan was pressed close to Alex’s side in the locker room as teammates swarmed around giving Brinsky pats on the back and congratulations. He could smell the soap that Alex had used, nowhere near as warm and spicy as the stuff that was sitting in his shower at home, and he saw the drops of water still dripping from his dark hair. The energy was contagious. 

Alex had scored a beautiful hat trick; clean and fast. His skating was at his best and Dylan loved watching good hockey unfold before his eyes. Blackhawks hockey was amazing hockey. 

Dylan was so glad he was here.

Chicago was already starting to feel like home. 

Also, right next to Alex was a pretty amazing place to be too. 

Hockey had always been Dylan’s life. He felt at home on the ice and in the locker room, was used to the smell of sweat clinging to his clothes and gear. Felt strength in the gym during workouts. Even as he sat on the couch at the end of a hard day, after a shitty loss, he still knew hockey was his life. 

His life had gotten significantly better though, since he was back playing hockey with his best friend by his side. 

As the team began settling down, heading home or to the bar to celebrate, Dylan threw his glove at Alex’s head. It bounced gently off his head and the smirking glare that he got made it all worth it. 

“Home?” he questioned, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Alex hummed, throwing Dylan’s glove back at his head. “Want to drive? I could use a nap.”

“Sure,” Dylan smiled grabbing the keys from Alex. It’s been nice living together. Alex gave Dylan a home when he touched down in Chicago, one with a best friend and a fucking cute dog. Home; a safe place to land after Arizona. 

Dylan felt on top of the world. 

After the short, no traffic drive home, Dylan bumped Alex’s shoulder; he stirred. Together they slumped in the elevator with smiles on their faces. Coming through the door, Ralph gave them sloppy kisses and Dylan seriously couldn’t place a time in which he had ever felt happier. 

Alex mumbled a goodnight and called Ralph to follow him down the hallway. Dylan watched him stumble sleepily towards his room, wide hips and a great hockey ass on full display in his tight sweats. 

While Arizona was a dark mark on Dylan’s hockey career, it had cleared up a lot of confusion about his sexuality. Then, coming back and falling into easy friendship with Alex had brought that confusion back front and center. He knew he enjoyed the look of a guy’s ass, enjoyed the feel of strong arms and the scrape of rough stubble along his jaw. Yet, he also knew living with his best friend and playing in the NHL was the most important thing in his life. 

Secrecy was key. Really, Dylan was good at it too. Finding quick kisses with strangers and casual meet ups. Unfortunately, moving in with Alex fucked with all of that. He wanted to publicly hold a man’s hand, a kiss out at dinner, and maybe a family. Worst, he wanted it with his best friend. 

And Alex had grown in his year with the Blackhawks. His small frame that Dylan could still tuck up under his chin had filled out and grown stronger. The time in the gym brought out rigid muscles, a drool worthy ass, and a smile that melted Dylan’s heart. 

Dylan could remember what he looked like back in juniors. When Dylan was so scrawny and tall and Alex was adorably sweet. His stupid big smile and how he always had to lean his head back just a little, exposing a long expanse of his neck, just to look up into Dylan’s eyes. And Dylan spent a lot of time looking into Alex’s eyes. 

But Dylan refused to wallow in any sort of pity over his crush though. 

He had everything he dreamed of. Even if it wasn’t holding Alex’s hand he was still playing hockey and living with his best friend. It was enough. 

~

Alex fell face first onto his bed. His cheek smushed against his cold pillow as Ralph jumped up with him. 

Joy and adrenaline coursed through his veins, even after his cool down and nap in the car, Alex couldn’t relax. The smile on his face felt permanent. 

Having Dylan back on his team and back by his side felt right. Hockey with your best friend was the best kind of hockey. The dream was finally real. 

Alex reached across the blue pillows piled on the bed to plug in his phone. It didn’t take long for sleep to capture him as Ralph licked the smile on his face. 

~

At practice the next morning Alex weaved in and out of his teammates, stick handling the puck gracefully through their skates. 

“Okay Kitty, we get it, you had a good game,” Saad laughed, checking Alex lightly into the boards to get the smile off of his face. Alex smiled, enjoying the camaraderie and feeling like he belonged. 

“Find yourself a lady to celebrate with and stop annoying us,” Patrick smirked. 

“Impossible now,” Alex laughed, “unless you’re ready to find me a girl that isn’t a puck bunny.” Finding a girlfriend when you’re only 5’7” and spend most of your time in the rink or on the road was hard enough, now Alex had to be wary of those girl’s motives. 

“Deal,” Jonny stated, “Just get in line for drills.”

Alex smirked and skated to his place in line. 

~

It wasn’t long before Jonny and his team came through on their deal. 

The Blackhawks were on the road and set to play the Winnipeg Jets the next evening when Alex’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

**Busy? Party at my friends place, you should stop by - Jonny**

Alex couldn’t help his laugh bubble out as Jonny signed his text messages with his name. He also knew “party” was more likely to be a bbq with some friends, though with the light smattering of snow on the ground Alex was unsure how Canadians still managed to cook half their meals outside in the winter. 

He pulled on jeans and a snug henley while he fired a quick response back. Jonny sent him the address and Alex slipped out the door. 

While waiting for his Uber, Alex knocked on Dylan’s hotel door. It was unusual that they weren’t sharing a room on the road and Alex was more used to constant and easy access to his best friend. Eventually, the door creaked open to a sleepy eyed Dylan staring at his phone. His dark eyes flitted down to Alex and he quickly pocketed his phone. 

“Hey,” Dylan smiled. 

“I’m off to a party with Jonny, I’m assuming some of the team too. You busy?” Alex asked. 

“No, but I doubt you’d wait for my slow ass to get ready. Tell me about it later okay?” Dylan said, ruffling Alex’s short hair. 

“Yeah, will do!” Alex said, looking up at Dylan, “get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

~

When Dylan closed the door he knew Alex was right. He felt exhausted but debated between his uncomfortable hotel bed and a visit to the trainers; he decided on the latter. His ankle had been feeling stiff since last night’s game. 

The phone, wallet, keys dance was complete before Dylan grabbed his coat. Fucking weather in Winnipeg. It was sunny and above freezing but Dylan had grown up in Canada and knew that meant shit. 

After half an hour with the trainers, Dylan was in the gym jogging next to Perlini while Maatta ran the sled across the room. A slow pace allowed for easy banter back and forth between the two ex-Arizona players. 

“So, living with Brinsky? Feels good to be back on the same side?” Perlini quipped with a smile.

“Fuck,” Dylan smiled, “You can’t even imagine. And like, home is great. Plus…” Dylan huffed a laugh while increasing his incline slightly. “On ice. That hockey. You can’t beat it when you just mesh ya’ know?” 

“Hard though?” Perlini asked, his tone more serious as he does a quick scan of the room. Eyes on Maatta while he lowers his voice. “Like, you’ve been into him forever.” 

Dylan gave a lopsided shrug, his brain instantly bringing back memories of Alex and him during their time on the Otters. 

_ It was late, after midnight, and Dylan was woken from his sleep by Alex making way too much fucking noise. Dylan was about to throw a pillow at him and tell him to shut up so he could get some sleep before he quickly realised what noises Alex was making. _

_ “Fuck,” Dylan thought, listening to Alex’s heavy breathing. _

_ Dylan’s eyes were cracked open now, staring into the dark hotel room. _

_ They had played a hard game this evening, they won but it was close. Dylan had come straight back to the shitty hotel and flopped into bed. He was exhausted and not up for the weird celebrations that would turn more into a lecture about his sloppy passing. Instead, Dylan had passed out quickly and had barely stirred when Alex had come back to their room. _

_ It wasn’t unusual for them to share a hotel room on the road but now Dylan wished there were more walls between them. Dylan could hear every hitched breath that Alex was making. _

_ Dylan could feel himself getting hard, just listening to Alex as he obviously got himself off in the bed right next to Dylan. He could imagine Alex’s strong hand gripping his cock tight. Alex likes it slow, painfully slow in Dylan’s mind. The huffed breathing got faster as Alex got closer. _

_ Pushing against the band of his sweats, Dylan could feel his cock starting to leak...he wanted to touch himself so bad. Come to the sound of Alex bringing himself over the edge. More than anything he wanted to crawl into bed next to Alex and finish him off with his mouth. _

_ Instead, he closed his eyes again and just listened to Alex’s quiet bitten off moan as he comes...wishing it was him Alex was fucking into. _

“I’m just happy to play hockey,” Dylan said, shaking his head of the memory, “Boyfriends can come later.”

“Well, we are playing Arizona soon, so I guess if you need to blow off some steam…” Perlini trails off with a wink. 

“Yeah, might be a good idea,” Dylan said. 

It wasn’t a secret in Arizona, that Dylan was gay. He wasn’t into lying to his team and they had been supportive while he figured it all out. Here though, he felt he had so much to prove and really wanted to impress his team. He was playing with the likes of Toews and Kane! Hockey was the focus right now. Plus, he hadn’t said anything to Alex yet.

Maybe it was also self preservation. Afraid that he would spill more than he meant to and afraid of what Alex would do. 

~ 

Arriving at the address Jonny had sent, with a bottle of wine cradled in his arms for the host, Alex knocks with just a little nerves in his stomach. It was still strange being here with the team and spending time with the guys he has looked up to since juniors. 

“Hey! So glad you could make it,” Jonny smiled and introduced him to Peter, the host of the party. Alex made sure to toe off his shoes in Canadian fashion before following them into the house. 

In the livingroom Alex recognized some of the older Blackhawks with their significant others, Patrick was chasing some kids around the kitchen island, and a handful of women hung around the back door near the bbq. 

Jonny quickly steered Alex towards the group by the door, making introductions around the circle. He ended with Scarlet and a wink. 

Scarlet. She was adorable, and the opposite of girls who usually flocked to the rink doors or chatted up at the bar. She had dark frizzy hair that was barely contained off her face with a clip, large glasses, and was dressed simply in jeans and a black t-shirt. Alex looked her up and down, noticed her chipped polish on her toes, and gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. 

By the time the evening was wrapping up Alex felt his smile was plastered to his face. Scarlet and him had devoured diet approved chicken and salad, laughed, and exchanged numbers. The night ended with a kiss on her cheek and the promise to stay in touch. 

“So, worth the visit?” Jonny smiled as the two of them and Patrick shared an Uber back to the hotel. 

“For sure,” Alex said, already having shot Scarlet a text to thank her for such a great evening. 

Patrick smirked, linking his fingers between Jonnys, “I just can’t believe you didn’t try to bring her back with you.”

“Nah,” Alex blushed, “She was a great girl.” Alex wasn’t one for one night stands and hook ups anyway, much preferring to spend his nights on the couch, though usually those were spent playing video games with Stromer. 

He spent the rest of the drive back to the hotel thinking about his evening and watching as Patrick ran his thumb over the back of Jonny’s hand. 

It was unusual to see the two of them affectionate in front of others. They weren’t hiding their relationship from the team, but as captain it was obvious that Jonny was set on making a good impression and didn’t want to make PDA their MA. Plus, that still wasn’t something they were advertising to the press. 

Back at the hotel, Alex headed straight for Dylan’s room, wanting to share his evening. He knocked quietly. After a moment Dylan pulled open the door. 

“Hey Al, how was the party?” Dylan said quietly, walking back into the room. He was shirtless with low slung sweats on. The sheets were rumpled and Alex gave him a raised eyebrow. 

“I was just sleeping,” Dylan laughed, “although it wasn’t going well.” He pulled himself back onto the bed and grabbed the ice he’s been using on his ankle. Adjusting it so the cold spread across his exposed skin. 

“Okay?” Alex asked after he hoped up next to him, resting his back against the headboard. Alex tapped his toes on Dylan’s knee, too short to reach his ankle. 

“Yeah, went to see the trainers before the gym. Just bruised. I’m cleared to play, don’t worry,” Dylan replied.

“Good, ‘cuz I got to show you who I spent my evening with,” Alex’s face lit up as he pulled up Scarlet Bryant on facebook. 

“You’re a fucking stalker,” Dylan laughed, bumping his shoulder with Alex. 

“Whatever dude, she was awesome,” Alex smiled. 

Dylan could feel his chest tighten as Alex scrolled through this girl’s facebook. She wasn’t a classic looker, but this is what Dylan loved about Alex. He cared about people, actually cared. Al always wanted to get to know people, really who they were deep down. Deep conversation right from the start. 

Maybe that's why they had become quick friends. 

It was also why Dylan would love nothing more than to just rest his head on Alex’s shoulder. They knew so much about each other that Dylan was completely drawn to him. 

“She’s cute man, when do you think you’ll see her next?” Dylan asked, squirming his foot to readjust the ice. 

“I don’t know, well see how things go. If like, we keep chatting, maybe I’ll see her over Christmas. Like fly her down or something.” Alex shrugged. He was obviously trying to be casual, but Dylan could see it clearly. Alex was smitten. 

Dylan was crushed.

~

Back home in Chicago and snuggled up on the couch with Ralph, Dylan was enjoying an evening filled with his favorite things. Him and Alex had just finished dinner which they order out for because both were way too lazy to cook, the containers littered the coffee table in front of them. Alex had his toes tucked under Dylan’s thighs, sitting sideways to face him. 

“Okay, NHL ‘18 or Mario Kart?” Alex smiled, holding both games up in his hands. His eyes were shining and his mouth was still moist from where he had licked his lips. Dylan was instantly distracted. 

“Um, Mario?” Dylan stammered, “I want to kick your ass.” 

Alex popped the game in, threw a controller at Dylan (who may have missed the catch), and resumed his spot. Dylan loved the feeling of his cold feet against his skin...almost like he could be the one to warm him up from the Chicago winter cold. 

Between games and debates about what course they should play next Dylan’s hand found Alex’s ankle and he casual ran his fingers over it; knowing it was dangerous territory. Alex never minded the touch, he was an overly tactile person anyway, always having his hands on those around him. But then there was Scarlet to think about now. 

Dylan loved that though, Alex’s hands that were sturdy and kept him in check. 

Once Dylan’s mind went down this road it was very difficult to get it back. Thinking about Alex’s hands always caused problems for him, especially in his pants. He could feel his cock harden even here on the couch. 

“Okay, you are sucking so bad right now,” Alex laughed while launching bananas behind him trying to destroy Dylan’s run for second. Of course, it’s the comment “sucking” that blanks Dylan’s mind into imagining Alex’s perfect lips around his dick. Those bright blue eyes shining up at him from his knees. Dylan crashed directly into a banana and ended up coming in fifth. 

~

It was early December and they were at home playing the Avalanche when Dylan began struggling to keep up the brave face. 

Dylan was sitting in his stall, half dressed for the game already. He was early. He had felt antsy all day, took Ralph for a run and cleaned up Alex and his apartment, but still couldn’t relax. He was re-taping his sticks when Alex practically skipped into the room. 

“Uh oh. What did you do?” Seabs said eyeing Alex’s cheery mood. 

“What?” Alex said, trying to pull the smile off his face. Or at least make it normal. 

“No one smiles like that unless you’ve done something crazy...or it’s a girl,” Seabs responded. 

Patrick whooped and nudged Jonny, “you did it! It is Scarlet right?” Patrick walked over and slung his arm around Alex. 

“Um yeah,” Alex said, a blush creeping up to the tips of his ears. If Dylan’s heart wasn’t crushing in his chest it would be super adorable to watch. 

Dylan was using all of his effort not to meet Alex’s eyes. He was being strangled inside. The happiness for Alex, yet the empty feeling growing in his stomach, pulled him in different directions. It wasn’t fair anyway. Alex didn’t even know that he had come out while he was in Arizona. 

“It’s official now and she’s coming down when school is over for the holidays,” Alex smiled wide, finally making it over to his stall. 

Dylan knew Scarlet was a teacher and had two weeks off over the holidays. Knew that Alex wanted to have her spend some time at their place in Chicago. Yet, Dylan couldn’t get his head around watching the man he was falling more and more in love with every day having his girlfriend over. 

The rest of the game went by in a blur, Dylan’s head wasn’t in it and he kept missing his passes when his line was on the ice. 

They lost the game. 

Perlini was giving him a strange look across the dressing room but Dylan ignored it, packed up quickly, and was out the moment he could be. He skipped the shower at the rink and was dying to stand in his at home. For a long time. 

Home, was it still going to be home for long? Dylan imagined the conversation that would play out. Sitting across from Al, being told he had to move out while Scarlet moved in. 

The thoughts distracted Dylan so much he barely realised he had spent two minutes trying to open his car door with his house keys until a hand rested on his. He jumped. 

“Hey Stromer, you okay?”

Of course it was Jonny, captain checking up on his team. 

Dylan shook his head, “I’m fine.” Flipping through his keys until he found the right one, “just a shitty game. I’m sorry. I was off tonight.”

“Nope,” Jonny said, turning Dylan around, “First, we’re a team and we win and lose together. Second, you were in a funk before the game started.”

Dylan leaned his temple against the cold window. 

“I feel like I know what this is about. Come have a drink?” Jonny said, not giving Dylan the choice as he guided Dylan towards his SUV. 

Patrick was waiting by the car and popped the back door open for him. It felt strange to be sitting in the car with his captain and his captain’s boyfriend. This wasn’t sad bar drinks after a game...Dylan wasn’t sure he was actually ready for this conversation. 

By the time they were settled in the living room with drinks in hand Dylan had run his hand through his hair over again. It was a sweaty mess and he wished he had showered at the rink now. 

“It’s Brinsky isn’t it?” Patrick asked, taking a swing of his scotch. Jonny and him were sitting a few inches apart in front of him, they meant business. 

“Smooth,” Jonny whispered, knocking Patrick’s shoulder with his own. Dylan let out a noise that was half way between a sob and a laugh, running his hand through his hair again. 

“Am I that obvious? That stupid?” Dylan said. 

“No,” Jonny said, his tone was soft and that made it worse; felt like pity. “Perlini mentioned that you had come out in Arizona to the team. He thought it was strange you hadn’t said anything here...thought maybe you needed some support from us.” 

“Then today, in the locker room before the game,” Patrick shrugged, “It wasn’t hard to put two together man.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say?” Dylan huffed and owned his drink. “Yeah, I’m gay. I kind of figured it out in Arizona and came out to the team. My family knows...Al doesn’t though. Just haven’t figured that out yet. We’re just getting back into our routine together. Which is stupid, we live together for fucks sake. And like, the team. I don’t care if it’s known, just don’t feel like advertising,” Dylan rambled.

Patrick reached across the dark stained table and refilled his drink, “we’re not here to out you or something Dyl, just felt you might have needed someone to listen.”

“We get how hard it can be...this job, when you have to hide. I just can’t imagine caring for a guy like that, someone you play next to …” Jonny said quietly, reaching for Patrick’s hand. 

“And not having them feel it too.” Patrick finished. 

Dylan was refusing to let tears fall and have his shitty emotions played out right here in this living room. Yet, it felt like a small weight was lifted, knowing that it wasn’t a secret he had to keep here. Dylan told them as much. 

“You’ve got support here man. I know Arizona was rough, but this team is good. They won’t judge you if you want to come out,” Jonny said with such conviction that Dylan knew the was telling the truth. 

“I just… I gotta tell Al first,” Dylan said rounding out his second drink, “he has to hear it from me, we’re best friends.”

Jonny got up, sharing a look with Patrick. 

“Stay here tonight, I feel like you could use the space,” Patrick insisted. 

Jonny returned back with a towel, “take a shower Stromer, the guest room is ready for you,” he placed it in his hands. Dylan clenched his hands in the soft fabric, using it to anchor himself away from the sadness. 

~

When Alex got back from walking Ralph he found Dylan curled up on the couch. While soft snow was falling outside, Dylan was wrapped up in a lot of blankets for the temperature inside. 

“Hey,” Alex smiled, “Ralph and I missed you last night. Where did you end up?” Alex looked at Dylan while he kicked off his shoes and hung Ralph’s leash. Ralph was covering Dylan with slobbery kisses across his face. 

Dylan usually looked shitty after a loss. He slumped around the house, grunted more than talked, and spent extra time in the gym. This though, he looked really shitty. 

“Um, I was with Jonny and Patrick. Stayed with them,” Dylan said, his voice muffled by the blanket that was pulled up around him. 

Alex quickly realised that there may be more to this than just their loss the night before. 

“Coffee?” Alex asked walking into the kitchen and pulling out two black mugs from the cabinet. Dylan grunted in response and they were silent until the coffee was brewed and Alex carried them over to him. 

Alex sat close, tucked his feet under Dylan’s blanket to warm them up after the cold Chicago air. He kept his eyes on Dylan who hummed pleasantly when he took his first sip. 

“What’s up?” Alex probed while he rubbed his cold feet against Dylan’s calf, “rough game last night. We weren’t really clicking there. Something up?”

Suddenly Alex felt worry seep in. Had he missed something here? He had been focusing a lot on Scarlet lately, but didn’t think that Dylan had minded. 

“I have something I want to tell you,” Dylan said quietly, keeping his eyes down. Alex’s heart ramped up, mouth opening to ask, but Dylan cut him off quickly. 

“It’s not a big deal, like I’m not dying,” Dylan laughed, but it’s not a happy one. Alex tucked his toes even deeper under Dylan in what he hoped was a supportive move. Even Ralph was sensing the tension and butted his head against Dylan’s elbow. 

“I’m just going to say it, ‘cuz it’s stupid that I haven’t. I don’t know why I haven’t told you,” Dylan said, finally looking Alex in the eyes. “Arizona was hard. Like stupid hard. Nothing was working, I wasn’t meshing with anyone on the ice and you...you were here.” Dylan takes a deep breath, “I was looking for ways to deal and I found some guys that helped me out.”

Alex’s eyes got wide, quickly imagining drugs or something else equally fucked up. 

“Why is this so hard to tell you?” Dylan groans, running his hands through his hair. A habit that Alex fondly knows all too well. “I’m gay Al, like into dudes...likes it in the ass gay. I figured it out this past year ‘cuz like, it wasn’t really a thing before. Never had time. But then I got brought down and I needed to deal with it. I’m...I’m gay.”

Dylan petered out softly, unable to look Alex in the eyes. He took a long sip of his coffee and reached out to pet Ralph’s fuzzy nose. Needed the strength to look back up into those stupidly piercing blue-green eyes. 

But Alex was smiling, this big sincere smile that makes Dylan feel all okay. 

“Dude, I had guessed,” Alex laughs out, “But thank you for, like trusting me.” Alex kicked Dylan with his foot, “You idiot, we lived together. We still live together! You and your ABBA music couldn’t really hide.”

Dylan laughed, a weight falling off his shoulders. He had come out to his best friend and it was all okay. Well, besides Alex having a girlfriend while Dylan fell madly in love. 

“Man, I seriously worried you were dying, or getting traded or something,” Alex said swinging his feet over the couch and putting his cup on the table. Dylan instantly missed the warmth of Alex’s feet tucked against his skin. 

“We gotta head to the airport in a couple hours, but I vote NHL ‘18,” Alex said while he tossed a controller at Dylan’s head, Dylan caught it but almost spilled his coffee all over himself. 

“Fucker,” Dylan smiled, feeling like maybe he would be okay. 

~

Days slipped closer to Christmas, and besides the blur of a very drunken birthday for Alex, they fell back into a routine that felt very much like juniors. They cooked together (poorly and with a lot of food on the floor), trained together, played amazing hockey together, and still cuddled up at the end of the day on the couch with Ralph. It was tucked toes, arms around shoulders, and heads leaned together on long flights. 

The only difference now was that at the end of the day and after a game, Alex would take his phone or tablet off into his room or a corner. Dylan knew he was calling Scarlet. 

Really, Scarlet is great and Dylan liked her; joked that she was almost the same height as Alex and probably twice as smart. But she made Alex happy and Dylan could live with that. 

Jonny and Patrick kept shooting sad looks Dylan’s way whenever they found him staring too long at Alex’s ass in the locker room. Their pity was embarrassing when they finally invited Dylan to spend Christmas with them. 

“Maybe get you out of the house for a bit?” Patrick offered, knowing Scarlet would be over for their three day break over the holiday. 

Dylan turned them down. Instead, he made plans to visit his parents for Christmas eve then spend Boxing day up in Edmonton with Connor McDavid. Plus, time in Canada had a way of making Dylan feel grounded...and a hook up couldn’t hurt. 

~

Christmas morning Dylan woke up to a snapchat from Alex and Ralph with a silly _ Merry Christmas _ Bitmoji on it. With no shame, Dylan screenshotted the photo. Alex’s eyes were just so bright, he couldn’t let a photo like that disappear. He returned the snap from his parents kitchen island. 

Dylan would be hopping on a plane in a little over three hours, headed to Edmonton for a night with Connor. 

“Hey Sweetheart, Merry Christmas,” his mom said ruffling his hair that was in desperate need of a trim, “want some pancakes?” 

Dylan nodded while shooting a text off to Connor. 

**Can't wait for tonight ;) better be ready for me.**

Dylan had pancakes on a plate in front of him when he got a buzz in response.

**You’re the one that better be ready. **

Dylan felt his stomach stir and get excited just thinking about it. Maybe this is what Dylan needed more of, just to get over Alex. 

~

Dylan’s ass clenched around Connor’s cock as he fucked him slowly from behind. Connor’s hand was splayed out over Dylan’s back in a strong possessive way and it was bringing Dylan really close. 

“God, haven’t felt a hole this tight since you left Stromer,” Connor gasped between thrusts. 

This is what Dylan had been missing, he needed the feeling of being stretched open and taken care of. Dylan was such a shameless bottom and in this moment he didn’t even care. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Dylan moaned into the pillow his face was pressed into. 

Connor snapped his hips twice more, burrowing himself balls deep in Dylan’s ass. 

“Alex,” Dylan cried out as he came all over the bed sheets beneath him. He could feel Connor come quickly after, pulling out and flopping down next to Dylan. 

Connor wasn’t a cuddler and they both lay on their backs next to one another trying to catch their breath. 

“So,” Connor said casually, “Brinsky huh?” Connor threw a side eye at Dylan. 

“Fuck,” Dylan whispered, throwing his arm over his eyes, “It’s not a thing, never has been.”

“Shit,” is all Connor responded with before he rolled over and grabbed some kleenex to wipe up with. 

They spent Christmas evening eating take-out, talking hockey, playing video games, and fucking. Because that was all it was with Connor, always had been. Just sex. And it felt really, really good. Plus, Connor had no problem hyping up Dylan’s fantasy. 

“You like the idea of Alex on top of you don’t you,” he whispered into Dylan’s ear as they fuck on the couch in the morning sun. “Want to feel him inside you, his arms holding you down?” 

Dylan came embarrassingly fast and Connor just laughed, “God you’re so fucking in love.”

Connor dropped him at the airport mid-day and leaned across the car to call out the window. “Take care Stromer, see you on the ice.”

Dylan gave a wave and turned around. Headed back to Chicago...headed back home. 

~

Alex hated putting Scarlet back on a plane the day after Christmas but the Hawks had a game the next day and he would be at practice early. 

It also meant he was already at the airport to pick Dylan up when his plane landed. Alex was milling around the arrivals area when he heard his name called behind him. He was quickly enveloped in long arms and tucked up under Stromer’s chin. The best place to be. 

“Hey Dyl,” Alex said, voice muffled by his jacket as he wiggled around to give Dylan a proper hug. Pulling away, Alex saw Dylan’s dark brown eyes shining. He looked happy. 

“Have a good time in Deadmonton?” Alex joked, trying to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. He stayed firmly tucked under Dylan’s arm as they walked towards the car, “How was the booty call?” 

“I fucking hate that you know I’m gay,” Dylan laughed but didn’t deny the accusation. 

~

Things didn’t take a dive between Dylan and Alex until their game break at the end of January. Dylan had kept it together; lived with the man he was in love with and stole the moments that he could between them. Their routine was so solid and safe. 

Their alarms went off at 7 am, too early for Dylan’s liking. He made the coffee and protein shakes while Alex took Ralph for his morning walk. Dylan handed over the coffee mug to Alex as they climbed into the car headed to the rink. Life on the ice was perfect, win or lose they meshed, and then its press and home. Snuggled up with Ralph, approved meals, and video games. Life is perfect if Dylan squints. 

The only stab in the heart comes in the form of the quirky and awesome girl that Alex is head over heels for. It hurts, no matter how happy Dylan is for them. And it’s a good, comfortable routine they have...until it isn’t. 

The Hawks started their break coming off of a winning streak and were cracking beers in the locker room to celebrate after their last practice. And Dylan preferred this. The drinking and partying that took place behind closed doors. They were laughing and drinking while carefully avoiding the seal on the floor. 

Dylan and most of the team were very tipsy by the time shit hit the fan. Patrick had leaned over and given Jonny a sloppy drunk kiss and Perlini, in all his drunken glory shouted, “fuck Dylan don’t you wish you could be doing that with your guy?”

This of course set off a string of chirping from guys around the room.

“Dyl? You’re gay?” “Shit, you got a man bro?” “Fuck yeah, called it!” “Are you even old enough to have a boyfriend?” 

Everything is friendly and joking until Perlini leaned back in and whisper yelled, “did you ever hook up with Kitty Cat, or has it always been so one sided?” 

In his heart Dylan knew Perlini meant nothing by it, and most of the room hadn’t heard his chirp, but Dylan’s hand flew hard and fast. Colliding with Perlini’s jaw made a sharp sound that echoed across the room as his head snapped to the side. 

Everyone went awkwardly drunk quiet. Keith whispered a “fuck” that everyone could hear. None of it mattered though because Dylan had looked into Alex’s gorgeous eyes and they told him that Alex was too sober and had heard Perlini’s remark. 

Dylan’s stupid reaction meant he couldn’t even pretend Perlini was just shitting around. 

Before anyone had the chance to even move, Dylan was gone. He pushed his way through the room and out into the arena hallway. He wove towards the parking lot, knew he was too drunk to drive by also had nowhere to go. He had himself locked in his car, head down on the steering wheel, and that was where Jonny found him. 

Jonny had a very drunk Patrick trailing behind him and waited until Dylan unlocked the car door for him. 

“Come on Dyl, I’ve got us an uber.”

~

Dylan woke up sweaty, hungover, and very confused about where he was. He was clothed but his shoes had been kicked off somewhere along the way. When he reached up, his face felt tear stained. 

Only when he rolled over and tried to sit up did it all come back to him. But so did the vomit. Dylan made a run to the bathroom and puked up all the alcohol in his soul. He couldn’t tell if it was solely the alcohol or the shame that kept him gagging. 

This was where Jonny found him. Head braced on the cold tile beside the bathtub. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Jonny was more than a good captain, he was a good friend. He pulled Dylan up against his side and handed him a glass of water and two tylenol. 

“At least you’re in better shape than Kaner,” Jonny joked but it was hollow. 

“Fuck,” is all Dylan could muster before he dry heaved again. 

“I’m so sorry Dylan, it’s gonna be okay,” Jonny said as he rubbed a hand along Dylan’s spine. 

Dylan knew he was trying to make him feel better but Dylan didn’t know if it was possible. They would have to figure it out...they play the Blue Jackets in two weeks. They were on the same line. But would Alex make him move out, would he even speak to him again? 

“I want to go home,” Dylan whispered, laying his head on Jonny’s chest. 

“Um, I can drive you back. Are you sure you want to head there now though?” Jonny asked

“No,” Dylan said, “home.”

~

Dylan had been laying on the couch with his mother sitting as his feet for almost a week before Connor showed up at the door. The couch was worn smooth and smelled just like his childhood home always had. Nothing had changed. And Dylan was not interested in moving at all. His mother had been doting over him and worried sick since he showed up unshowered and looking shitty on her doorstep. 

He didn’t know who had sent him, whether it was Jonny and Patrick, or Perlini, but Connor was welcomed into the living room by his mother who seemed very pleased to have some sort of back-up arrive. 

“If there is anything you can do,” his mother whispered, “he fucking stinks.” 

Connor laughed and scooped Dylan up, pulling him right off the couch and practically carried him up the stairs to the shower. And it’s a good thing that Dylan’s mother wasn’t a prude, because Connor stripped him silently and stepped him into the shower. They fucked slowly and Dylan hiccuped his tears into Connor’s shoulder as he came. 

When he was finally cleaned and dried, Connor took him to bed and laid down next to him. 

“Lucky for you, I’m not a fuckhead and came with information,” Connor said, distance between them. Not a cuddler. 

What came next surprised Dylan, he expected a lecture, a bitch fest over how he needed to get back in the gym because there was hockey to play, or even just getting told to move on and grow up. Instead, Connor took a weird breath close to Dylan’s ear. 

“He broke up with her,” He said. 

Dylan’s whole world tilted and he couldn’t breath. It meant nothing, stupid hope. Of course it meant nothing, Alex would never drop an amazing girl for a lanky fuck head that couldn’t keep his emotions in his pants and his head on straight. 

“You need to go home man, figure it out. Patrick called me because Alex hasn’t left the house either. Something is up, whether he’s into you or he never wants to speak to you again, you gotta face this. You play the Blue Jackets in a week and coach will not be impressed,” Connor nudged as he sat up and began getting dressed.

“How, how do I look him in the face?” Dylan whined.

“Don’t know Stromer, I’m glad I ain’t you,” Connor said, he threw an envelope at Dylan’s head and walked out the door, making sure his zipper was up. Dylan heard him give his goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door. 

~

Somehow, 16 hours later, Dylan stood in front of his apartment, the one he shared with Alex but wasn’t sure if he was still welcome in. It was almost twenty minutes before the cold air had numbed his fingers enough that he finally moved his feet. 

The key was in his pocket, and he had put it in the door a hundred times since Alex had offered him a place to call home when he was moved to Chicago. Yet, it didn’t feel right to use it. This wasn’t his home right now and he felt awful that he took that from Alex. 

His quiet knock was answered with Ralph’s loud yips and the scrambling sound of Alex coming to the door. Dylan could here his clumsy ass bump into the stupid table he had by the door. The door wrenched open and Alex’s stubble covered face filled Dylan’s vision. 

“Oh thank fuck you’re home,” Alex said, he grabbed the collar of Dylan’s jacket and pulled him straight into a kiss. 

Their lips collided and Dylan’s world exploded before him. He couldn’t compute what was happening and his brain was not catching up fast enough. All he could tell was that Alex was straining on his tiptoes to feed one hand under Dylan’s beanie. 

“I’m so fucking glad you’re home,” Alex whispered against Dylan’s lips and he dropped his feet back flat on the floor. 

~

Alex’s heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t keep his hands off of Dylan, one was bundled in his shirt at the base of Dylan’s spine, the other reaching up to cup the back of his neck again. He pulled Dylan down and their lips met in a perfect fit. 

“Wait,” Dylan said, he pulled back slightly and rested his head on Alex’s. It seemed that Dylan’s brain had begun to work again and his hands were now rested on Alex’s waist, “Scarlet.”

Alex shook his head, “No, yeah. Like she was awesome but this,” Alex reached up again for a long kiss. “There is no way I am turning this down. Fuck you, you stupid string bean I have been crushing on you since juniors. But then you left for Arizona. I was just so happy you were back and home and here, I wasn’t going to mess that up.” 

“Oh my god,” Dylan laughed, “we’re so stupid.” Dylan leaned down and gripped Alex’s thighs under his amazing hockey ass and hoisted him up onto his hips. Dylan walked them back into their apartment while kicking the door closed behind him. 

~

It was better than Dylan had ever hoped or imagined it would be. While Alex was pretty inexperienced, he took instruction the same way he did on the ice, with dedication and precision. It was sloppy and messy and took a little bit of work, but the feeling of Alex’s cock brushed against Dylan’s ass was worth absolutely everything. 

“Are, are you ready Dyl?” Alex whispered his voice hitching as he slowed ran his hand along himself, pre-come dripped out and onto Dylan’s hole. 

“Oh god, please just fuck me Al, please,” Dylan called out. 

Strong hands held Dylan in place as Alex fucked into him slowly, just like Dylan knew he would. 


End file.
